El contrato olvidado
by hikarinoryu898
Summary: Cuando Inuyasha tiene una pelea con Kagome, no sabían que su discusión ayudaría a completar un contrato olvidado hace tiempo que se podría describir como todo menos algo "bueno"; Kouga x Inu (fem). No soy dueño de Inuyasha, solo expando mi creatividad con una idea tomada de la mangaka. Por favor comenten, es mi primera historia. CANCELADO TEMPORALMENTE... lo siento.
1. Así empieza todo

**Así empieza todo**

Era un hermoso día de primavera en Tokio, Kagome se preparaba para el viaje a través del pozo. Metió con suma concentración lo que necesitaba, que se resumía en lo de siempre; Un botiquín completo (con tiritas de animales cogidas especialmente para Shippo), chucherías y otras porquerías azucaradas y llenas hasta el tubo de calorías vacías (que no las cogería si no fuera porque se pasa todo el día caminando por la tierra del antiguo de Edo, pero sobretodo era para no tener que escuchar a cierto hanyou protestar como un niño de 5 años), obviamente, muda limpia, 2 pares de encendedores y símiles, y un blog de notas por si las moscas.

Decidió que no se llevaría sus libros de texto después del desastre de la semana pasada con sus ejercicios de matemáticas (fueron robados por demonio menor de clase mapache que pensaba que era alguna clase de extraño encantamiento... Tuvo que repetir esa misma noche los 75 ejercicios, que curiosamente, eran para mañana).

Agitó su cabeza para expulsar ese espantoso y traumatizante recuerdo, aunque un involuntario escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Aseguro el cierre de la mochila, y con un fuerte tirón la coloco encima de sus delgados hombros. Bajo las escaleras con extremo cuidado, ya que no quería decorar el suelo de rojo o presumir de una buena factura del dentista, se despidió de cada uno de sus familiares, aun quedándose un poco sorprendida de que su madre le dejara correr tales aventuras, y se dispuso a saltar al pozo para aterrizar en la era feudal llamada Edo.

Época de Inuyasha

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha esperaba al lado del pozo de Los Huesos, con los ojos cerrados y atento a cualquier ruido extraño, ya era una costumbre hacerlo esperar a Kagome, para luego buscar la perla de Shikon para intentar completarla, Naraku se interpondrá, empezara la lucha, se sacaran espadas, garras, palabrotas, extorsiones...

Pura rutina, pero kami-sama ¡Qué rutina!. Aun que toda emoción tiene su fin.

Dejo escapar de sus labios un largo y cansado suspiro, uno de pura derrota, ¿Qué aria después de eso? Nunca había tenido grandes expectativas para el futuro, y para su desgracia todavía no las tenía, sabía de antemano que Miroku y Sango se casarían, tendrían una gran camada de cachorros y reconstruirían la aldea de los cazadores de demonios. Shippo se iría con ellos y practicaría para los exámenes de kitsune, la anciana Kaede no viviría para siempre y cuando muera nada le atara al pueblo ya que solo es una molestia para sus gentes, y Kagome... volvería a su época, olvidándose del triste y asqueroso hanyou que no hace otra cosa más que enfadarla.

Sí, tenía un prospero futuro.

Bumn! Salio de sus pensamientos como si quemaran, se asomo al pozo para ver una Kagome sentada sobre sus rodillas limpiándose la falda, mientras en silencio se quejaba del dolor de trasero y "de los malditos saltos temporales".

La miko miro al hanyou, pidiendo con la mirada una ayuda silenciosa. Con un brazo de hierro saco a la chica del agujero terroso, depositándola con cuidado en el pasto.

-Has tardado- Fue lo primero en lo que objeto con las orejas crispadas, una pendiente a ella, otra rotando como una antena parabólica por posibles peligros venideros.

-Por lo menos di hola antes...-suspiro -Olvida lo, tarde más porque las farmacias estaban cerradas, era imposible comprar los medicamentos y vendas en otro sitio.

-Pero al menos podrías haber avisado- Espetaba el malhumorado hanyou.

-¡Ya!, como si usted no me habría detenido diciendo "Ya que estas aquí busquemos los trozos de la perla, que curiosamente, fue usted quien la rompió y ahorra debe cargar con ese peso y responsabilidad"- Contesto enfadada, puesta de puntillas golpeando el duro pecho del hanyou con un dedo inquisidor.

-¡Por supuesto, porque es tu culpa!

Eso ya fueron palabras mayores, lentamente, la miko cogió aire hasta llenar los pulmones al máximo, abrió los ojos con un destello característico que por desgracia Inuyasha conocía muy bien.

"_!Mierda, estoy muerto!"_

-¡Sit!- Acabo estampado como un sello en el suelo, y sin ningún aparente carencia de culpa se fue dejando al hanyou tirado.

Por el fragor de la pelea ninguno avisto la pequeña figura escondida entre los matorrales que rodeaban al pozo.

_-"Creo que esto sera interesante"_-Y con el mismo misterio desapareció de la escena.


	2. ¡¿Pero qué demonios !

**¡¿Pero qué demonios …?!**

Poco a poco, el estampado Inuyasha, fue saliendo del agujero con su silueta, prueba del gran golpe recibido por la furiosa miko. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de despejarse y dejar de verlo todo dando vueltas, con un "keh" se rasco torpemente detrás de la cabeza.

" _Kami-sama, eso si que a sido un buen "punto" a la discusión"-Pensó_ mientras hacía crujir su dolorida espalda-_"Cada vez lo usa con más frecuencia, no me extrañaría que un día de estos me despedace la espalda"_

De un salto salio de sus pensamientos, al escuchar un ligero rumor entre los arbustos , olfateo el aire pero no detecto nada fuera de lo común, así que lo achaco a que era algún conejo demasiado valiente, o estúpido dependiendo donde se mire, que se ha venturo más allá de la protección de los arboles del bosque para curiosear a los extraños invasores, sobretodo a la de la voz que parecía la de una rata a la que le estaban aplastando la cabeza contra una rueda de una carreta.

Con impulso fue saltando, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, de rama en rama hasta llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Aterrizo en el suelo como otras tantas veces, pero con una pequeña diferencia,en vez de tocar la dura tierra piso algo peludo y esponjoso. Rápidamente miro hacía abajo, cuando holló un chillido agudo que perforo sus lindas orejas caninas. Fue un grave error decidir ir directo al pueblo, lo que piso no era otra cosa que la cola de Shippo.

El pequeño kitsune abrazaba su cola con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos, para más mala suerte, el chico no tuvo otra idea que gritar el nombre de la muerte.

-¡Kagome...!-Su sentencia había sido firmada.

-¡Inuyasha a pisado mi cola, y ni si quiera se ha disculpado!¡Lo ha echo a posta!- Sentencia sellada y enviada.

-¡Inuyasha como has podido cargar tu enojo en el pobre niño!¡Eres un bruto!-Recibida, juzgada …..

-¡ Sit !- y ejecutada.

Kagome, con el joven demonio en brazos consolándolo ( aunque el niño estaba sacando le la lengua como un completo descarado), regreso a la cabaña de la anciana miko. Hoy no era su día, para más inri no podía sacar se la sensación de estar siendo vigilado, muy estrechamente, demasiado intimo la mirada (incluso para Naraku, ya que era un experto del espionaje, lo había ido perfeccionando son el tiempo), esta era cercana, tanto que escalofríos y otros espasmos involuntarios recorrían su espalda y sus manos afiladas y precisas temblaban bajo su inquisidora mirada.

Agudizo sus sentidos en busca de su tormento,... Nada. Ni la más ligera respiración o susurro en las ojos que no fuera más que del viento, ni si quiera un olor de algun ser vivo...

-"_Espera, ningún olor, tan siquiera de algún conejo o zumbido de insecto"-_Observo su alrededor, los niños jugaban, los aldeanos cuidaban de sus campos, mientras otros cuidaban de sus críos, y los animales.. Ni siquiera el perro de Akita el molesto vecino de Kaede, ladraba o mostraba su apestosa existencia. Estaban todos los animales escondidos-"_Pero... ¿Qué demonios ocurre?"_

Sus compañeros no parecían darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, estaban absortos en otras tareas; Kaede recogiendo hierbas con Kirara ayudando en transportarlas, Sango regañando a Miroku por ser un cerdo libidinoso, aunque este solo intentaba tranquilizarla argumentando sobre su "mano maldita", recibiendo en respuesta un sonoro bofetón que lo tiro de culo al suelo, Kagome jugaba con Shippo, lanzando le dagas con la mirada a Inuyasha.

_-"¿Es qué soy el único que lo nota?,Hasta los asquerosos animales de granja se han percatado, como mínimo alguna de las mikos tenia que a verse enterado"-_Espetaba el hanyou para sus adentros, parecía que era el único que quería conservar su cabeza pegado al cuello.

Suspiro, tal vez era algo suyo, de haber estado tanto tiempo en tensión ya se imaginaba cosas, puede que los animales estén guardados en sus establos y el asqueroso pulgoso de perro del vecino este tomando la siesta.. Si puede que fuera eso.

-_"Además, ni siquiera Naraku es tan tonto como para atacar la aldea estando todos presentes, si estaré algo paranoico"_

Sintió un fuerte tirón en la pierna derecha, que le obligo a caer de espaldas. Una cadena delgada, pero altamente resistente_, _estaba sujeta alrededor del tobillo causando una dolorosa fricción, con una velocidad insuperable, más cadenas salieron de la arboleda agarrándose a todas sus extremidades y su cuello. Oyó los gritos de sus compañeros tanto de sorpresa como gruñidos de aviso por parte de Kirara , vi de refilón una flecha lanzada a las cadenas que lo apresaban, no lo soltaron, es más, como respuesta una gran descarga atravesó su delicada piel.

Un grito de dolor, ahogado por el chisporroteo del metal, atravesó sus labios rasgando su garganta, en el proceso, clavaba sus garras en las palmas de las manos por un inútil intento de amortiguar el dolor creciente de su cuello, su corazón van voleaba furioso en el pecho, su cabeza palpitaba con un agudo y irreprimible ardor, que le atravesaba el cerebro como si cristales rotos y emponzoñados con el más terrible de los venenos se tratase, luces de colores explotaron detrás de sus ojos, haciendo imposible enfocar una imagen.

-"¡Sora!¡Eh dicho qué lo atraparas, no qué le arrancaras el alma!- Las cadenas rápidamente aflojaron su agarre, haciendo posible el poder respirar. Noto el olor a quemado proveniente de su piel chamuscada, el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, ardor de garganta y la presión en el pecho que causaba un ritmo pesado y lento en su pecho. Estaba destrozado.

-Lo siento, Rumiko-sama- La voz contesto sin algún tipo de emoción en las palabras, eran vacías y fría como el aliento de un muerto.

-No me vale que lo sientas si matas al objetivo del contrato, sabes de sobra que pasaría si pasara eso y si no lo sabes, cree me, no quieras averiguarlo- Con sus ultimas palabras cargadas de puro veneno, una alta y estilizada figura de larga melena negra como el ala de un cuervo, y ojos de duro ónix, se presento delante del hanyou mal herido.

-Disculpa a mi sirviente, cachorro, suele emocionarse en demasía- Una mascara de lo que se llamaría sonrisa cruzo por su rostro de cera-Veras pequeño, soy Rumiko-sama,

y he venido para acabar con mi contrato, ya firmado hace años.

Inuyasha levanto todo lo que pudo una ceja en su maltrecho rostro, aun contorsionarse por el dolor vibrante en su cuerpo. La figura soltó una risotada que alguien calificaría de dulce si no fuera por el matiz de control y ensaño bajo su facha maternal, era una "mujer" terrorífica.

-Hace unos 200 años, tu madre, la princesa Izayou, hizo un trato conmigo, ya que como humana que era, sabia que moriría dejando a un niño hanyou desvalido a sus espaldas, fue una manera de protegerte de los más curiosa – Soltó otra risotada que punzo en la espina dorsal de Inuyasha.- Consistía en que ella me daba la información que deseaba, que trataba de donde se escondía parte de su tesoro familiar, mientras que yo, usaría mis poderes para protegerte de futuras "desgracias", hasta que pasados los 200 años. Pasado ese preludio, vendría a romper el hechizo y devolverte a tu estado normal.

Inuyasha no podía creer eso. Su madre, su querida madre, había echo un pacto con un demonio, pero sobretodo para protegerlo, poniéndole una especie de hechizo. Se sentía querido y a la vez enfadado porque su madre no podía haberle informado y no confiar del todo en él.

_-"¿Crees qué aun que te lo hubiese dicho te sentirías mejor_?-le pregunto su vocecita llamada subconsciente, que él tantas veces había olvidado o simplemente ignorado. Lo peor de esto es que ella tenía razón, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para aceptar la ayuda de nadie, sobre todo de un desconocido tan sumamente poderoso.

Respiro grandes bocanadas de aire varias veces, para tranquilizarse y organizar sus pensamientos.

-Eh... Vale, suponiendo que eso sea verdad.-Añadió un titubeo a su voz que no le gusto nada, ya que para él mostraba debilidad-¿Qué clase de hechizo pusiste sobre mi -No era tonto, no iba a confiar en alguien a la primera de cambien solo por que viniese con esa clase de argumentos.

-Uno para proteger su cuerpo de asquerosos malnacidos, aprovechados bastardos.-Sonrío por primera vez de verdad, mostrando un brillo malicioso y astuto en sus ojos -Uno que salvaguardia, su seguridad y virtud. Un hechizo de cambio de genero.


	3. Clausula en el contrato

**Clausula en el contrato**

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la afirmación de Rumiko-sama, con los ojos desorbitados, como si forzando más la vista pudieran salir del asombro y encontrar la luz a este túnel de locura incierta. Nadie podía pensar el orgulloso y poderoso hanyou, que gano a su hermano en duelo cortándole un brazo y ganando la poderosa espada Tessaiga, que planto cara a Naraku en más de una ocasión y que había plantado cientos de desafíos. El HOMBRE entre los hombres, en realidad era una... Chica.

-¡Un momento vieja, eso no es posible!-Inuyasha fue el primero en salir del shock, con la voz ronca, prueba de que aun sus heridas no estaban curadas y necesitaban tratamiento.-¡Siempre he sido un hombre incluso mi hermano Sessumaru esta hay para confirmarlo!-Reafirmo el hanyou en voz bajo un "mal que me pese, que ese jodido estirado, es mi hermano"

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Rumiko, desde el momento que la palabra vieja salio de su boca había empezado a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. No lo podía creer ese maldito crío le había llamado vieja, ¡A ella!, La todopoderosa Rumiko-sama , la reina de los contratos y trueque, dama de las maldiciones y catástrofes. ¡Él! Un sucio hanyou, casta mestiza un, un... Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para pensar con claridad. Como ella había dicho era la todopoderosa Rumiko-sama, y por eso mismo terminaría este contrato cueste lo que cueste, sin dejarse influir por un tonto ingenuo que no quería aceptar la verdad.

Miro al hanyou a las ojos notando que escondían, detrás de esa arrogancia y coraje, una gran incertidumbre, preocupación, pero ante todo, un desgarro de dolor que yacía en el fondo de su alma como una herida purulenta, que resquebrajaba su cuerpo por dentro.

_-"Una de las peores heridas, de curar las del espíritu. Y la suya parece que lleva abierta mucho tiempo cada vez más grande y fuerte, destrozándole por dentro poco a poco hasta su aciago final"- _Rumiko-sama extendió su elegante mano, tomando la barbilla del hanyou como si del más fino cristal fuera. Lentamente le obligo a mirar directamente a sus ojos, para que comprobara la verdad y importancia en sus palabras.

-Inuyasha- Usando el tono más maternal que ella podía sacar para llamar su atención, provocando que el medio-demonio, frunciera el entrecejo.-Cree me cuanto te digo. Tu visión de hombre, tu cuerpo, tu olor, todo... Es una ilusión que cree como parte del contrato. Te puse el encantamiento cuando solo tenias una días de edad, tu madre vino suplicándome que la ayudara a mantenerte a salvo, hice lo que pude, creando una ilusión de ti en un "yo" masculino, pero solo eso. Tanto tu fuerza, pericia, inteligencia,... nada de eso toque, solo cree una imagen, ya esta.-Vio como el avance de sus palabras creaban un arco iris de expresiones en el rostro del "chico", lágrimas escocían y reclamaban por salir a la luz para liberar sus acongojadas emociones. Su garganta se secaba complicando el dolor que residía de las anteriores lesiones ya empezando a cerrarse, los pulmones ardían deseosos de derrochar los gemidos lastimeros que él reprimía con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo preservar algo de su dignidad, que yacía tirada, manchada en una esquina, cual niño pequeño, agarraba sus rodillas, meciéndose desolado y desesperado por hallar algo de consuelo.

-Esto no puede ser verdad..-Susurro la joven miko queriendo acercarse al joven que tenia el cepo de la misteriosa mujer puesto cerca de su heridas cicatrizándose. Deseaba consolarlo, decir le que esas pullas eran mentiras sangrientas, otro plan de Naraku para obligarlo caer en una depresión y luego poder atacar. Pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar, porque ella también veía la verdad en las palabras de Rumiko-sama, pero para su desvelo, también sabía que con eso, acababa de perder a un amigo. Porque por dentro Inuyasha había muerto.

Ya en la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, Inuyasha estaba sentado en su esquina favorita en su pose habitual con Kirara en su regazo, acariciando distraídamente detrás de sus orejas, para encontrar algún tipo de consuelo en ellas, estando perdido en sus pensamientos. Miroku, Sango, y Shippo, dejaron que Kaede y Kagome ayudaran de apoya moral y medico a Inuyasha, mientras encaraban a la desconocida que había realizado tamaña entrada. Ellos querían estar allí, como tantas otras veces,pero decidieron que seria mejor que tuvieran algo de privacidad en la pequeña cabaña y de paso escapar, al igual que ratas de cloaca pilladas devorando el cuerpo en descomposición de un cadáver para luego huir y preservar su vida, de la mirada de piedra de aquella extraña mujer.

Rumiko-sama tomaba su té con suma tranquilidad, con disimulo exploraba el entorno de la pequeña cabaña, tenia multitud de libros colocados por orden alfabético encima de las repisas echas con viejas maderas, seguramente sobrantes de antiguos muebles que en su tiempo fueron de gran esplendor. El tatami era, que al igual que la cabaña, viejo y erosionado con los años de extremo uso, tenía algunas quemaduras por fuego esparcidos por el piso, como antiguo recordatorio de algún pequeño incendio provocado por algún accidente. Una extraña bolsa color amarillo chillón desentonaba en la habitación, al igual que un lobo entre corderos. Pero lo que le gusto de esta acogedora habitación fue el olor, era agradable y algo almidonado, con un ligero toque a lavanda y romero debajo del espeso aroma de flores silvestres y toques desperdigados de miel y limón. Era agradable para ser una habitación tan pobre.

Dejo su tazo con exquisito cuidado, poso su penetrante mirada en el medio-demonio que reposado en la esquina de la cabaña tenia la mirada perdida y rota, moviendo su mano de forma mecánica para acariciar al gato demoniaco. Estaba tenso listo para salir corriendo cuando la marcha lo propusiera.

-Inuyasha

El hanyou se sobresalto, dubitativo miro a la mujer de hermoso rostro que seguía pegado a su cara como una mascara cosida al cráneo.

-¿Sí?

-Tranquiliza te, se que te aterra la idea de ser una mujer tan de repente, pero tu madre era inteligente, dejo una clausula en el contrato, que te podía interesar.-Acomodo su falda, al tanto de esperar que sus palabras llegaran al hanyou.- La cosa es que , ella sabía que esto podía, y es, un shock para ti, así que propuso lo siguiente... Usted tendra que vivir un año como mujer acostumbrase, aprender sobre ello,...En fin todo lo que conlleva ser una, durante ese tiempo usted deberá decidir si quedarse en ea forma o volver a su forma masculina y esta vez por completo-Tomo otro sobo de té al finalizar su explicación .Volvió ha mirar a Inuyasha cuando este soltó un bufido de incredibilidad pura, para luego ser regañado en silencio por la anciana miko.

-Pero... ¿Qué gana usted con todo esto?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz una extraña chica con extravagantes ropas que despedía un aura anómala. Rumiko-sama se río para sus adentros era evidente que a la chica le gustaba el hanyou o al menos lo hacía antes de la revelación.

-Nada- Contesto con sencillez- Ya gane lo que quería cuando Izayou medio sus tesoros familiares, Solo estoy cumpliendo parte del trato que firme con ella, en realidad me da igual como quedes chico, pero te guste o no, tendrás que pasar como mínimo un siendo mujer, después podrás elegir lo que quieras.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Entonces me encargare de que te transformes en una mujer de una manera o de otra, es más, podía haberte quitado el hechizo en cualquier punto del planeta ya que lo habría realizado con éxito. Y tú estarías desesperado por saber que narices te habría ocurrido.

-¿No hay alguna manera de saltarse ese preludio?-Hablo por primera vez la anciana Kaede.

-No, como he dicho, esta en el contrato.

-Pues haga molos

-¡Pero Inuyasha ..!

-No, Kagome, no puedo escapar, además solo es un año, después puedo volver al ser el de antes.

-Pero que pasa con Naraku, podría aprovecharlo.

-Rumiko-sama dijo que mi apariencia es solo una ilusión, entonces no ha afectado mis cualidades a la hora de luchar¿No es así?

-Exactamente

-Bien, pues acabemos con esto

Fuera de la cabaña, Rumiko-sama, estaba preparando el ritual, extraños cánticos de algún idioma antiguo y olvidado, rodeaban el aire haciendo lo más pesado, tanto que abrumaba.

Kagome, nerviosa, sujetaba a Shippo en sus brazos con demasiada fuerza a su pecho, rezando a todos los dioses que podrían existir, para que nada fuera mal durante el proceso. Shippo empezó a remolinar se dentro del agarre de hierro de Kagome, pero demasiado perturbado por el momento para quejarse en voz alta. Miroku agarraba su bastón ya con los nudillos blancos, Sango abrazaba sus rodillas dentro del refugio de piel caliente de una gigantesca Kirara que gemía, cual cachorro, por ver a su amigo en una posición tan comprometida. Y por ultimo la anciana Kaede, que con lágrimas contenidas en la esquina de su único ojo, vislumbraba la escena.

Inuyasha sentado en el centro del circulo en posición de loto, contemplo como Rumiko-sama elaboraba el complejo encantamiento. No lo diría en voz alta pero... Dolía, sentía como su cuerpo se derritiera, tal cera al lado de una hoguera, para luego volver a encajar se en un molde distinto, los músculos altamente tensos, los huesos parecían hacerse añicos y reconstruirse de nuevo, la piel se estiraba y luego a la posición de origen. Intento por todos lo medios no moverse ya que le advirtió del peligro que con llevaba, quedarse deforme para el resto de la vida a poder morir en extensa agonía. Ninguna de ellas le parecía muy atractiva, así que decidió quedarse quieto pasara lo que pasara.

Poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en insufrible. Y un gran alivio bino cuando Rumiko-sama le hablo, pero parecía su voz tan lejana y distorsionada.

-Inuyasha, se a terminado.-El alivio se apodero de él, pronto su visión se puso en remolinos de colores, hasta finalmente quedar en negro, tuvo la sensación de oír exclamaciones del grupo, pero se oían tan lejanas... Todo fue un torbellino de pensamientos hasta que perdió el completo conocimiento.


	4. Solo un año

**Solo un año**

Kagome corrió a socorrer a su amigo recién desmayado, colocando se a su vera, sorprendida al ver la transformación. Inuyasha siempre había tenido un halo atractivo en su forma masculina, pero quedaba completamente desechada al compararlo a la delicada figura situada delante suya. Sus músculos duros y esculpidos, ahora eran definidos, tersos, con suaves curvas que el traje rojo, que yacía colgado sobre sus delicados hombros como una gruesa manta, dándole un aire en alto contenido sensual. Piernas largas y brazos delgados, cubiertos por una suave piel blanca, bañada por una capa de sudor creada al soportar el gran dolor de la transformación. Su cara, tal muñeca de cerámica parecía, jugosos labios color vino destacados en su pálida tez, delicados arcos adornaban dos ventanas, que ahora estaban cerradas con un broche de largas pestañas, en los que se escondían dos enormes esferas de oro fundido, moviéndose inquietos bajo sus persianas.

El pequeño gemido de dolor la saco de sus pensamientos, no podía quedarse a contemplar la belleza del hanyou, cuando el aun sufría un indiscutible dolor en sus entrañas. Le lanzo un gesto a Miroku para que la ayudara a llevarla a la cabaña, se sorprendió al notar que era tan ligera como una pluma. Detecto por el rabillo del ojo un gesto no muy deseado del monje, ojos lujuriosos recorrían el cuerpo de la delicada chica, deteniéndose en demasía sobre sus piernas y jubiloso pecho. Lanzo todo su arsenal de armas a trabes de sus ojos chocolate, que ardían al igual que el mismo infierno. Al darse cuenta, el monje, proyecto una media sonrisa nerviosa, ganándose una muy bien merecida patada en la parte baja de la espalda por cortesía de una muy enfadada Sango, pero asestada ya al haber colocado a Inuyasha sobre una pieles bien situadas en la choza.

Suspiro derrotada, sabía que sería un gran cambio, pero esto … Era demasiado, si no hubiera visto la transformación con sus propios ojos nunca se lo hubiera creído, solo podía temblar a pensar en lo que harían con ella si se enteraban de la situación, sobretodo ese repugnante de Naraku. Una bombilla se encendió en la nublada mente, si ni ella misma era capaz de reconocerla Naraku tampoco se libraría, haciendo al menos posible durante el tiempo durante el que se acostumbre no se detectada y poder estar a salvo. Al menos de momento... Pero primero comprobaría algunas cosas, empezando por la primera.

-Shippo- El niño miro con nerviosismo a Kagome, aunque no lo aceptara, seguía preocupando por el hanyou, lo mismo que le pasaba a Inuyasha.-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Quiero que pruebes si detectas algún olor diferente en Inuyasha, por pequeño que sea.- Tenía que probar si las palabras de Rumiko eran ciertas. El niño asintió con determinación, contento de que sirviera para algo, incluso en estas burdas tareas.

-Lo haré, Kagome- Inclinando se sobre sus tiernos brazos, intento encontrar algo, olía como el Inuyasha de siempre, a pasto fresco, olor al árbol donde fue sellado, un sakura y a... Abrió los ojos esmeralda para reportar de su descubrimiento a la joven miko.-Huele igual que siempre, menos por el ligero aroma dulce que tiene impregnado en su cuerpo, como a miel silvestre o similar.

-Eso es su olor de acoplamiento- Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, la esbelta mujer de fríos ojos , se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mostrando su gran gracia natural- Ve reís, al no querer problemas por algún posible acoplamiento, camufle su olor un poco pero en base sigue siendo el mismo, básicamente en todo.- Miro al joven kitsune.- Chico, tienes un gran olfato, pero el olor solo puede ser detectado por la posible pareja de Inuyasha. Tu solo has olido una parte, y eso que te has esforzado, pero su imprimación la encontrara sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Perdone mi si llego a importunarla, pero.. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Quiero decir, ya ha completado su trabajo ahora podrá seguir su camino- La joven miko poco a poco su voz fue sonando como un susurro bajo la atenta mirada de la hechicera.

-Tengo que darle unos últimos consejos, si hago un contrato es para acabarlo bien ¿No crees?-Lentamente asintió como seña de entendimiento- También tengo una petición para ti.

-Are lo que pueda.

-Es simple. Quiero que le quites el rosario de su cuello.

-¿Eh?

-El rosario esta vinculado a su antigua entidad, por eso sufre, porque las cuentas notan que no es la misma persona, además, mi hechizo se entrelazo con el del collar, así que al quitar una parte que sostenía su propio encantamiento, esta despidiendo energías malignas para su cuerpo.- Tan rápido como lo dijo, Kagome salto al cuello de Inuyasha para sacarle las perlas, al quitárselas, su piel empezó a coger color, dejo de jadear y sus respiraciones se volvieron tranquilas, para empezar a descansar en sus sueños.- ¿Ves? Mucho mejor- Mostró unas de sus sonrisas pintadas en el lienzo llamado rostro, sintió como Shippo se aferraba a sus ropas tan fuerte como podía.

-_" Es terrorífica, parece un muerto viviente, más incluso que Kikyo"-_Pensó la miko, mientras miraba a la anciana Kaede atender a Inuyasha limpiándole las perlas de brillante sudor de la frente. Percibió que Inuyasha se estaba arremolinando bajo el toque del agua fría en su piel, pronto se iba a despertar.

" _EL ambiente estaba cargado, costaba respirar el húmedo aire de ciénaga, Inuyasha veía todo en una bruma blanquecina la que no permitía ver más allá de sus narices. Tanteando con los pies, con las manos por delante para evitar cualquier obstáculo, avanzo por la espesa niebla. Sus orejas contactaron con el ligero rumor del agua, aliviado por el descubrimiento, siguió el mormullo, llegando a un inmenso lago tan claro y reflectaría como un espejo, una pequeña cascada depositaba sus aguas con amor sobre el manto cristalino. Musgo crecía por todos lados dándole un aire encantado de cuento de hadas, como los que leía Kagome a Shippo antes de dormir._

_Con infinita curiosidad el hanyou fue acercándose a la vereda del lago, se agacho en su reflejo, ya que no se veía claro la imagen, coloco las manos en albos lados del cuerpo apoyándolos en el fango y estrujo sus ojos. Lo que observaba lo dejo sin palabras y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. No era su reflejo, era el de una chica joven de grandes ojos dorados y carnosos labios, delicado cuerpo, jovial pecho, con curvas hermosas. Pero no fue eso lo que le dejo helado, fue el echo que tuviera orejas caninas, colmillos en una sonrisa maléfica y pelo de plata. Era su "yo" femenino._

_Tragando duro, se atrevió a mirar su propio cuerpo. Como sospechaba, una chica. Sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima se deslizo por su tierna mejilla sonrosada, su labio inferior temblaba dando lugar a sollozos no permitidos que hacía trabajoso el respirar. Volvió a mirar su reflejo esta persona no era él, solo era una imagen que tendría durante solo un año nada más después volvería ser el de siempre, un hombre._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Inuyasha observo como, aquel reflejo, le estaba hablando._

_-Esto no puede ser cierto..._

_-¡Oh...! Sí, sí que lo es._

_-¡No tu solo eres un estúpido reflejo, desaparecerás de mi vida en cuanto pase un año!_

_-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?,Soy tu "yo" verdadero, el tú masculino que tenias en mente al que regresar solo era una ilusión, un hechizo que tarde o temprano se desvanecería._

_-¿Y por qué no puedes ser tú la ilusión?¡Eh!-El reflejo se río como si no hubiera mañana._

_-Engaña te a ti mismo Inuyasha, pero conmigo no lo intentes. Se lo que sentiste al verte reflejado en este lago, no mientas._

_-¿Qué...Qué quieres decir?-Esto le estaba poniendo nervioso, no estaba preparado para esto._

_-Que te gusta verte en esta forma- Una sonrisa maliciosa ocupaba su pálido rostro._

_-No.._

_-Te gusta tener curvas, extremidades delicadas y voz aguda._

_-No, no... eso no es verdad.._

_-Nunca sentiste atracción verdadera por ninguna mujer, solo querías estar con ellas porque era lo que un hombre de verdad hacía, pero que me dices de cuando tu vista se posaba en un muchacho lindo, di me ¿Qué sentías?- Ya no podía hablar, estaba aterrado de sus acusaciones, sacando todo la morralla de su alma, que solo podía negar con la cabeza.- Te gustaba, tu corazón iba a mil y tus entrañas se apretaban, retorciéndose dentro de ti, ¿No era eso...?¿No te sientes liberado? Y de aquella vez..._

_-¡Basta!- esto ya era insufrible, esta "cosa" estaba mirando en el interior de su alma, estrujándola como una uva. No quería sacar esos pensamientos ya enterados en su espirito hace años._

_-Algún día tendrás que hacer frente a la verdad, y cuando eso ocurra, yo estaré esperando.-Empezó a reírse con una voz hueca que rasgaba sus oídos, creía que sus tímpanos explotarían. _

_-No,no,no,...¡No!¡Calla te!- Tapo sus orejas caninas aplastándolas contra su cráneo, pero sus risas no paraban de retumbar en la cabeza. Él no quería afrontar la verdad aun así...Inuyasha solo había dicho que sí con el propósito de volver a ser un hombre al cabo del año, pero.. tenía razón se sentía completo por primera vez en... toda su vida para ser exacto._

_Y eso era lo que más le aterraba sentirse demasiado cómodo en esta nueva imagen de él mismo, tanto como para cambiarle a él por dentro y no volver a reconocerse ni él mismo."_

Se despertó sintiendo algo húmedo por su cuerpo, aleteo sus pesado párpados para acostumbrase a luz del atardecer. Lo primero que se dio cuenta, era la boca pastosa y la lengua pegada al paladar, tanto así la garganta seca como el desierto, al intentar hablar el único sonido que salio era una especie de carraspeo, seguido de una tos seca muy fuerte que retumbaba en el pecho.

Kaede despertó a Kagome, a la vez que le servía un vaso de agua fresca al recién despertado hanyou, Kagome rápidamente se levanto a auxiliar a la anciana miko, aun que sus ropas estuvieran arrugadas, los ojos pegados del sueño y algo desorientada. A base de pequeños sorbos, el hanyou bebió el contenido del vaso en cuestión de segundos, Kagome no podía quitarse el ceño de preocupación colocado en su dulce rostro. No sabía que esperar de la reacción de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?- Kaede intento no matizar ningún tono de preocupación en la pregunta, esto era algo difícil de manejar.

-Desorientado.- Voz plana, nada bueno salia de eso.

-¿Deseas verte?- La joven miko no pudo ocultar el titubeo.

-Sí

Dicho esto, Kagome saco de su mochila amarilla, un espejo considerablemente grande, Inuyasha lo tomo en sus nuevas y delicadas garras que ahora, aun siendo más pequeñas, se veían más mortíferas y afiladas, como agujas. Tomo unas largas respiraciones y miro su reflejo, era exactamente el mismo traumatizante y hermoso reflejo del lago. 


	5. Empezando afrontar la verdad

**Empezando afrontar la verdad **

Los ojos abiertos en una expresión de puro terror, la piel de su rostro era privada de todo color, mientras los labios perdían su brillo empezando agrietarse. Trago duro, era el reflejo del lago, esa cosa que había exprimido su alma para luego desecharla sangrante en un rincón. Y ahora su propio reflejo.

El espejo se resbalo de sus garras, cayendo en el regazo del hanyou, al que parecía haberse le olvidado respirar. Sabía que había sido él mismo quien era el único culpable de la aceptación del contrato

-_"Pero aunque no hubiera aceptado Rumiko habría quitado el hechizo, y como dijo ella, no habría tenido ni puta idea de lo ocurrido"-_Suspiro_-"Se que solo es un año, cuando empiece a buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon se pasaran volando.-_Una luz en su nublada mente obligo a estremecerse, ¿Y sí, le gustaba esta forma?¿Sí sus amigos le repudiaban, (menos a Miroku, seguro que ya habrá dejado un charco de baba al mirarla)_-"¡Espera! ¡Mirarla!"- _Y hay estaba la cosa que más le aterraba_, _cambiar tanto en cuerpo como en mente, no volver a ser él mismo ni reconocerse.

Vio a su joven amiga, morder se el labio nerviosa, retorciendo las manos encima de sus rodillas, parecía temerosa de preguntar, como si alguna palabra pudiera desmoronar la delicada mente del hanyou que ahora, como un castillo de naipes, tenía grandes posibilidades de ser derribado con alguna pequeña vibración o soplo.

-Kagome- Hizo una mueca, su voz sonaba cascada y hueca, a la vez que afónica doliendo le solo el respirar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no iba a derrumbar todo el grupo, si tenía que caer alguien sería "él".- Estoy bien- Eso no se lo creía ni él.- Además no es tan malo, al menos soy guapa.-Eso si tenía que reconocerlo.

-Me alegro de que te guste- "_Mierda, sigue aquí"_

-Rumiko

-¡Vaya modales! Y mira que me preocupo por ti quedando me a que despertaras- Puso su mano en el pecho en un falso gesto de dolor, Inuyasha dudaba que hubiera algún latiendo debajo el, incluso si había alguno.

-¿Y de qué se trata?-Kagome quedo asombrada por la rudeza del hanyou,ella era nueva en esto, pero podía notar un poderoso yuki en la mujer delante suyo. Achaco eso a no querer mostrarse débil delante de este potencial enemigo.

-Te quería avisar, ahora tu olor puede atraer ciertos demonios que podrían ser compañeros potenciales para criar con ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Vale eso si que le había dejado en shock, demasiadas emociones en un día, ser en verdad una mujer, contratos disparatados y ahora... ¡Esto!. _"Kami-sama que echo yo en otra vida..."-_Suspiro derrotado-_"He tenido que ser un capullo integral en ella para merecer esto..."_

-Como le acababa de explicar a ...¿Kaede?, camufle tu olor para no tener problemas con acoplamientos o cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo cuando entrabas en celo.-"_Sí un grandioso y jodido capullo.."- _No te me quedes con esa cara como si no supieras de lo que te hablo- Soltó un bufido, este contrato la estaba desesperando, siempre mantenía sus emociones a buen recaudo, no eran buenas para el negocio, aunque hoy quedaba demostrado que con este mestizo no podía lograrlo._"Como deseo acabar ya con esto, para darme un baño caliente de espuma en mi casa"_

_-_Se lo que es estar en celo, lo que quiero saber es porque no me di cuenta.

-Te lo dije, ilusión, si ni tu mismo eras capaz de detectar el olor, pasaría por una simple fiebre o resfriado- Eso explicaba el mal cuerpo de Inuyasha, que empezaba cuando volvía el verano. No le gusto la idea.- Y te explico esto porque parece que ya has encontrado tu pareja.

-¿Perdón?

-Tu cuerpo esta reclamando con tu olor a tu pareja no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que venga a reclamarte.

-¡Y no podrías haberlo dicho antes!

-Entonces donde esta lo divertido- Ambos amigos se dieron cuenta de la personalidad de esta mujer. Era una mujer sádica y de mente extremadamente retorcida.

-¿Se puede saber quien es?- Kaede ya estaba saliendo del shock, de la afirmación de Rumiko-sama, y empezaba hartase que los jóvenes la ignorasen.

-Lo sabrás cuando esa persona te toque.- Al menos podían suspirar tranquilos, no era Miroku y muchísimo menos Sessumaru, si llegase a ser su medio-hermano se hubiera realizado el shepoku hace ya tiempo.- Su olor no te atraerá solo funciona con los hombres, pero seguirás sintiéndote atraída hacía él.

-¿Algo más?

-No, vendré a buscarte dentro de un año para enterarme de tu decisión.- Y con una escalofriante sonrisa, su cuerpo se convirtió en una bandada de cuervos que salieron de la escena hacía el horizonte, ya en penumbra.

-Inuyasha- La anciana voz de Kaede arrastro a Inuyasha a la realidad, obligándola a mirar al único ojo de la miko.- Mañana por la mañana te enseñare a como es una mujer y sus "cosas". De momento viste te con tu nuevo traje, el tuyo te queda enorme.

Inuyasha miro al traje rojo, apoyado en el suelo junto a la cama perfectamente doblado. Maldijo a quien se lo hubiera dado, estaba echo piel de rata de fuego, pero era ahora pegado a su cuerpo como un kimono sobre su busto y mangas anchas tal cual las de su antiguo traje, con un obi amarillo sobre su delicada cintura, soltando se en sus caderas, para dar más amplitud a sus piernas, terminando la falda por encima de la rodilla, un estilo igual de corto al que llevaba Kagome con su ropa de escuela.

No es que le desagradara, es más era muy lindo, pero era un salto muy grande de golpe, de pasar a tener un traje que cubría todo su cuerpo, a esto...Ya se estaba imaginando a Miroku y pervertidos del pueblo en general formar un charco de sangre procedente de sus narices

-_"Al menos morirán desangrados por una hemorragia nasal, y puede servir como distracción e un combate"_

_-Excusas para ocultar que te encanta lo que ves- _Su sangre se heló

-_"Otra vez no..._

_-Sí.. Otra vez.- _Su risa golpeaba en su cráneo tal como los martillos de un herrero en la fragua_- Y para tú información soy parte de ti. Tú consciencia dormida por años por ese estúpido encantamiento, y vengo a decirte que dejes de auto-torturarte, no hace bien a nadie._

_-¿Y por qué debo creerte? _

_-Porque si no lo haces perderás a tu pareja destinada._

_-¿Quién te dice qué la necesite?_

_-Yo no soy la que llora por las noches al sentirse solo-_ Inuyasha no supo como lo hizo pero pudo desconectar del horrible ser que tenía en su cabeza, nadie le echaba en cara nada, y mucho menos algo tan grabe como eso.

Salio de la cabaña para enfrentar a sus amigos y sus acusaciones, esperando que tuvieran piedad por él.

Kagura volaba en su pluma sobre los bosques del oeste, dirección al escondite de Naraku. Había descubierto algo altamente jugoso, la miko detectora de fragmentos, venia de otro mundo a trabes de una especie de portal temporal en un viejo pozo residente cerca del árbol donde fue sellado Inuyasha hace ya cincuenta años.

Sonrío de la manera más malvada que podía, con esta información podría informar a Naraku y destruir al grupo entrometido para siempre, o... Sus carcajadas siniestras en volvían el aire, chantajear a Inuyasha y su grupo era más productivo, y al menos tendría una oportunidad contra la esclavitud que poseía ese monstruo sobre ella. Sí podría ser un buen plan. 


	6. Adactandonos

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS(SOBRE TODO A LOS DE BlankiTaisho, PARECE QUE ESCRIBO SOLO PARA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS) Y A LOS MÁS DE 200 VISITAS RECIBIDAS.**

**OS LO DEBO TODO CHICOS.**

**POR FAVOR, SEGUID COMENTANDO**

**GRACIAS (^.^)/**

**Adaptándonos **

No había sido tan malo como pensaba. Inuyasha se sentía poderosa al ver a todos los hombres que hasta ayer lo contemplaba con asco, a mirarla con adoración (incluso algunas mujeres, en ese momento se sintió incomoda). No había fallado en la premonición que tuvo con el monje, sangro tanto por la nariz terminando desmayado, Kagome solo pudo reírse ante su reacción, Kaede suspiro pesimista diciendo cosas como "la juventud de esto días" o "Kami-sama,¿Qué nos deparara el futuro?" y más cosas por el estilo, Sango fue a afilar los cuchillos de Kaede argumentando que sería mejor estar preparados por si hubiera que "cortar" cierto "apéndice". Pero de todas las reacciones que más le sorprendió fue la de Shippo, el kitsune se quedo embobado mirándola por unos momentos, para luego convertirse en un tomate, sus ojos brillaran añadió entre tartamudeos un "E-Eres preciosa", salio corriendo dentro de la cabaña al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Una actitud realmente agradable para la hanyou, pero sobretodo linda.

Ahora encima de su árbol favorito, después de las lecciones de Kaede, meditaba lo hablado mientras miraba el horizonte perezosamente, una de sus largas piernas colgaba de la rama donde estaba sentada, recostando la espalda en la áspera corteza. Sus manos trabajaban en las finas hebras plateadas de su cabeza, Kagome le aconsejo que usa unas cintas en el pelo para intentar quitarlo del rostro, alegando que estaría más guapa. Decidió usarlas, no por verse más guapa (aunque en el fondo sabía que era una parte) era porque estorbaban al correr y luchar, en su forma masculina no podía ponérselas, hubiera quedado ridículo, aunque todo valía en este año. Las puso amarradas en los mechones próximos a la cara, era suficiente para que no estorbaran, no podía ponerse una coleta de caballo, sus orejas sufrían por los tirones producidos por el peso de la misma.

La anciana le contó todo lo que sabía de las mujeres y su fisiología, para empezar del celo, cosa que Inuyasha pidió que saltara de inmediato, no quería pasarse escondida en una cueva el resto de su vida. Luego de su instinto maternal, hablo por encima no quería asustar hanyou con cosas como el parto y cts...todo iba bien hasta que cortaron el mismísimo talón de Aquiles. Ella le pregunto si le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres. Ante la pregunta Inuyasha no contesto, sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que la realizara; eran los hombres. Lo que a la anciana no le sorprendió, le contó que aunque todos lo mantuvieran en secreto, siempre había tenido un toco muy femenino, no en el aspecto, sino en los gestos y la forma de ser, como ser tan pudoroso, bañarse solo porque no le gustaba que le vieran, algunos gestos con las manos y Sango juro y perjuro que más de una vez le había visto mover las caderas. La machacaron a golpes verbales, tanto que Kaede termino las lecciones, al ver que Inuyasha no parecía escuchar lo que decía.

Suspiro, esto la estaba matando. El tamborileo de unos pequeños pies en la hierva obligo asomarse desde la rama, Shippo venia corriendo junto con Kirara, parecían que estaban jugando a un juego que los niños del pueblo llamaban "pilla-pilla". Curiosa bajo de la rama de un salto delante del niño, que inmediatamente sus mejillas estaban carmesí.

_-"Me gusta este nuevo comportamiento"_

-Hola, Inuyasha- El niño consiguió un estado de tartamudees impresionante.

-¿Juegas tú solo con Kirara?

-Sí, los niños no quieren jugar conmigo, dicen que soy un monstruo y podría hacerles daño.-Puso el corazón en un puño a la hanyou, sabía lo que eran que te desprecian.

-Entonces yo jugare contigo- La cara del kitsune se ilumino al instante, para luego tener un profundo entrecejo.

-¿No estarás pensando hacerme una de tus jugarretas?

-¡Keh! Encima que me preocupo por ti.- Hizo ademán de subirse de nuevo al árbol, pero su detenido por un férreo abrazo en la pierna izquierda, aun un poco dolorida.

-Por favor, juega conmigo...-Murmuro con ojos vidriosos, le rompió el alma a la hanyou.

-Esta bien, pero nada de trampas.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde jugando diferentes juegos, para al final del día cada uno tener una opinión distinta de cada uno. Shippo pensaba que Inuyasha ahora era menos estúpido, a pasar a ser alguien agradable (tuvo que evitar la tentación de llamarla mamá un par de veces). Inuyasha pensaba que Shippo no era en realidad un dolor de culo tan grande como creía (mientras se comportara...), sacando de ella una sensación cálida que no había sentido antes. ¿Tal vez era amor maternal...? Puede sonaba como lo descrito por Kaede.

* * *

-Esto. ya. es. Insoportable.- Inuyasha describía a una Kagome recién vuelta del futuro.

-Ya, pero se le pasara..

-Como se nota que no es a ti a la que le soban el trasero al menor descuido. El otro día un viejo me pidió que le ayudara a cargar con la leña, y en cuanto me agache... No he visto a nadie mover tan rápido las manos en toda mi vida.- Ante esto Kagome tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas, era divertido ver al hanyou tan desesperada.- ¡A mi no me hace gracia!

-Lo siento, lo siento...- Con la esquina del ojo vio un reflejo brillante en su cuello.- ¿Son esos cascabeles?- Poco a poco observo al su amiga sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Bueno.. me acostumbre a tener ese estúpido rosario alrededor de mi cuello, así que..- Por reflejo, su mano jugueteaba con los dos pequeños cascabeles dorados sujetados alrededor del fino cuello por un cordel rojo.

-Esta bien Inuyasha, te que queda muy monos- Ahora la hanyou era una un brillante faro rojo.

-Inu-chan..!- Ambas mujeres vieron al pequeño kitsune correr con Kirara por el empedrado camino.

-¿Inu-chan?- Era imposible describir el rubor del medio-demonio bajo la mirada divertida de su amiga.

-Luego te explico.¿Qué pasa Shippo?- La miko se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que Inuyasha usara el nombre del niño en vez de sus múltiples y despectivos motes.

-¡Toma!- Extendió su brazo con energía. Sus tiernas y inocentes manos sostenían una delicadas flores doradas, con curiosos rizos en los pétalos. Inuyasha las acepto de buen agrado acercándoselas a su hermoso rostro y oler sus dulce fragancia.

-Gracias- La tierna sonrisa que pinto su rostro, puso nervioso al chico.

-Me recuerdan a tus ojos, así que pensé que te gustarían.- Su pata excavaba en el suelo esperando algún insulto por parte de la chica. Pillado fue la palabra que mas describiría a su mente, ya que la hanyou le concedió un ligero beso en la frente.

-De verdad que me gustan Shippo, en serio, es un precioso regalo.- Con eso y una deslumbrante sonrisa, el chico se fue a jugar con Kirara al lado de la cabaña, bajo la supervisión de un maltrecho Miroku, aterrorizado por las miradas de muerte de Sango

( De lo que paso aquí lo escribiré en un Oneshot).

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Bueno, me parece Shipp tomado demasiado afecto.

-Te ve como su madre.

_ ¿Qué?- Sabía que se estaba llevando mejor con Shippo pero que el niño la viera como su madre era algo más grande.

-¿No te has fijado?- Negó lentamente, ondeando su brillante pelo plata- Ni con migo se porta así. Puede que sea porque ambos sois demonios canino y os falta amor. _"Y en el fondo sabe que vivirás más, aunque no me guste la idea" _- Eso decidió guardarse, no quería deprimir la delicada mente de su amiga.- En el fondo me da envidia, siempre quise ver a Shippo comportarse de esa manera tan mona conmigo.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte.

-¿Creía que te molestaría?.

-Entiende me Kagome, pero en los meses que llevo hasta ahora han sido unos de los más felices de mi vida, me siento completa. Aunque todavía se siente algo extraño.

-Entonces...¿Vas a quedarte en esa forma?

-Seguramente.

-Pues si es así, yo que tú iría a prepararme por los venideros acosadores.

-¡Oh!¡No me los recuerdes!

Así se pasaron toda el día hablando de sus tonterías, para luego caer en una más seria con Shippo y si él chico aceptaba como madre a Inuyasha (De esto are otro Oneshot). Acepto con tal entusiasmo que a los presentes se les derritió el corazón.

* * *

-¡Me encanta!- Fue el agudo grito de jubilo del kitsune cuando su nueva madre le regalo una pequeña muñeca de trapo, echa por ella mismo, otra de las ventajas de haber estado aprendiendo con Kaede todas las mañanas durante estos 10 meses. Era verdad el echo que se paso corriendo el tiempo entre aprender sobre su nuevo cuerpo y el echo de de buscar la perla. Y estaba la nube que ensombrecía el día, de la pela solo pudieron recoger 6 trozos, aparentemente todos los que quedaban, los demás estaban con Naraku y Kouga...Inuyasha suspiro no lo entendía pero cada vez que pensaba en el lobo sarnoso, su estomago se encobijaba en su caja torácica y su boca se secaba. Durante un tiempo pensó que era porque estaba resfriado pero ahora...Sabía lo que pasaba, se acercaba la época del apareamiento, tiempo que estaba temiendo la joven con toda su alma. Se comprobó cuando soltó un puro gemido de placer cuando el libidinoso monje le toco en "ese" lugar de atrás que tanto soba con su "mano maldita". Gano una paliza del hanyou y una reprimenda de Sango por la acción. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo ultimo que le dijo Rumiko-sama antes de irse

-"_Tu cuerpo esta reclamando a tu potencial pareja"-_

Pellizco el puente de la nariz, un nuevo gesto adquirido desde que era madre, soportaba muchas cosas al niño, pero otras le alegraban el día en seguida. Era lo más lógico que Kouga fuera su pareja destinada; fuerte, guapo, carácter, ese mirada azul que penetraba su alma, su personalidad arrogante pero que en el fondo era un maldito ángel, pero sobretodo su tratamiento de igual ante un hanyou como ella.

De nuevo suspiro, llevaba sin verlo desde su transformación, y no era como si antes no se llevaran como "Buenos Hermanos", se froto la cara desesperada, ni siquiera se aguantaban antes ahora tendría más motivos para llamarla bestia o pervertido como alguna de las mujeres del pueblo.

-Oka-san, ¿Ocurre algo?- Inuyasha aparto sus pensamientos de un plumazo, su chico siempre era bueno sacándola de su auto destrucción.

-Nada Shippo, ya veo que estas jugando con tu nueva muñeca

-¡Sí!¡Me gusta mucho, sobretodo por que las echo tú!- _"¡Kami-sama, eres demasiado adorable!"_

-Me alegro de que te guste Shippo. Pero ahora tenemos que regresar al pueblo, ya empieza hacer frío.- Cogió al niño en brazos, y se dirigió al pueblo.

Pasaron por la plaza, y como de costumbre los hombres miraban con asqueroso deseo a la chica, algunas mujeres veían la escena del demonio con su hijo adorable, y los restantes los miraban con asquerosos ojos y guardaban a sus hijos en sus casa, como si ella fuera a devorarlos. Ya en la cabaña, con Shippo dormido en los brazos, saludo a sus amigos. Todo iba bien... Hasta que Kagome hablo.

-¡Detecto 3 fragmentos que vienen de camino!-Inuyasha no podía enfrentarlo todavía, era demasiado pronto.

Después de numerosos debates en su cerebro, decidió salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo a tiempo en el horizonte oscuro, la gran polvareda anuncio su presencia. Y como ella se imagino, esa gran belleza andante fue directa a por Kagome.

-Kagome- eso si la sorprendió, estaba serió, no mostró los impulsos de siempre.

-Kouga, cuanto tiempo- Su amiga se mostró apartada de abrazos, sabía que su amiga sentía por él, incluso antes de transformarse.

-¿Habéis visto alguna demonio cerca?

-¿Y eso?

-Creo que podría ser mi compañera- Soltó un bufido- Más bien estoy seguro de que es ella, ¡Kami-sama! Huele como siempre soñé, a frutas silvestres, miel y tierra humada tras la lluvia...- Decía esto mientras paseaba nervioso en círculos, estaba tan absorto que no noto a Inuyasha o su transformación._"Bueno, vamos halla"_

_-_Cre- Creo, que te refieres, a mi.- En ese mismo instante , encaro a la hanyou de orejas caídas y hayori rojo. En ese mismo instante, después de varios escanees, relaciono quien era.

-¿Inuyasha?- El joven alfa no pudo salir de su asombro.


	7. Aceptación

**Antes que nada, quiero decirles que hoy también he publicado los 2 Oneshot del capitulo anterior, meteros en mi perfil para coger el enlace y lean los, en total con los Oneshot y el capitulo de hoy son unos 2400 palabras más o menos. (Todo lo escrito el mismo día para poder llevar los plazos puestos),**

**Como siempre agradezco los comentarios, y esperó que escriban más (en serio, si os gusta darle a seguirme o favoritos, para que más gente lo lea, es que parece que no vale en nada mi trabajo...(¡-¡), bueno eso aparte). **

**Gracias por todo, y espero que disfruten **

** (^3^)/ Chaito... **

**Aceptación **

-Sí...- Se reprendió a si misma por responder de forma tan sumisa, no podía mostrar debilidad ante un alfa, menos ahora que era una mujer, aunque supuestamente sea su pareja.

Kouga no podía salir de su asombro, el chucho mestizo ahora era una mujer, y no una simple mujer sino su pareja, ¡Su pareja!. Froto su cara con ambas manos, rezando a los dioses el porque de este disparate. Era verdad que siempre le era agradable la compañía del hanyou, en verdad tiro la toalla con Kagome hace ya tiempo, pero seguía viniendo para molestar al chico más joven. También sabía que él tampoco le gustaba la miko, que más bien la veía como su hermana, se podría decir que todo era puro teatro para verse entre ellos. Una la excusa de ver a su "amada" y otro de protegerla. No era brillante pero era una excusa. Todo iba "bien"... hasta ese sueño, él encima del jadeante hanyou, pidiendo le más, retorciéndose bajo su agarre, sudando, y él sin vacilar dándoselo todo... Después de eso no pudo volver a enfrentar al medio-demonio. Pero llego la época de apareamiento, haciéndose más difícil el ignorar el deseo, decidió acercarse al territorio del grupo para por lo menos captar su olor. Claramente por la situación en donde estaba, capto otro olor de lo más interesante, se parecía mucho al de Inuyasha pero con una diferencia, olía como al de una hembra en celo. No dudo en seguirlo, y ahora delante de Inuyasha, que inexplicablemente, era una mujer, tenía que encerrar a su demonio con cadenas y maldiciones para que no intentara reclamarla como suya, aun con toda la gente mirando, en realidad le encendía como una moto poseerla delante de todos. Si era...

-_"¡Imbécil, no te pongas ahora que ella puede enterarse!"-_Tarde, Inuyasha abrió los ojos dorados con incredulidad, para luego volverse de un profundo color carmesí._-"¡Kami-sama! Esto es tremendamente embarazoso..."_

-Kouga, creo deberemos explicártelo.- Observo como la joven miko se mordía el labio inquieta.

-Por favor, tremendamente porque Estoy perdido ...

.

.

.

-...Y eso es todo- Vale si antes estaba perdido, ahora estaba colgando de un hilo hacía la locura. Miro a Inuyasha, con el niño kitsune en sus piernas protegiéndola, posiblemente aterrado por dentro.

-_"Huele mucho a Inuyasha,... Puede que ella lo halla adoptado después de todo"-_Inuyasha, me gustaría hablar contigo- Miro hacía el grupo con un toque peligroso en sus profundos ojos azul cielo- En "privado".

Tal dicho esto ambos salieron de la choza, Inuyasha delante dando zancadas grandes y rápidas, alejándose de Kouga como si quemara. Kouga por su parte intentaba no mirar el respingón trasero delante de él, acentuado por el vestido corto de color rojo-_"Hace demasiado calor por aquí..."-_

Mientras se alejaban oyeron claramente la voz de Sango diciendo- ¡Como le pongas la mano encima te corto tus dos colas, sobretodo a la que le tienes más cariño!- Cuando se dieron la vuelta contemplaron a un Miroku temblando agarrándose su entrepierna horrorizado, un Shippo preocupado por su madre y una Sango siendo retenida por ambas mikos, la cual sostenía un cuchillo relativamente MUY afilado …

Mientras paseaban, manteniendo las distancias entre ellos, empezaron a conversar.

-Inuyasha, yo...- Suspiro- La verdad que no se, como describir esto ahora mismo...

-Lo entiendo, me costo mucho aceptarlo, no te voy a pedir que lo registres en un día todo. - Sonrío con amargura.- Es más, nonos llevábamos bien antes así que entenderé si quieres tachar me de monstruo o pervertido como los demás en el pueblo.- Kouga entendió lo mal que lo debía haber pasado la inu en estos 10 mese sin verse. "_Y yo como un cobarde escondido en la cueva"_

-Nunca podría tachar te de eso- Miro a los ojos de oro fundido de la asombrada chica.- Eres una persona valiente, honorable, de completa confianza, de carácter indomable y mente perseverante...- La inu no podía creer lo que sus lindas orejas caninas estaban captando, sobretodo la ultima parte- ...Sobretodo eres la persona de la que me enamore...

-¿Qué...?- Fue lo único que pudo contestar, no entendía como Kouga se había enamorado de ella cuando llevaba sin verlo desde antes de su transformación. A no ser...- ¿Te enamoraste de mí siendo hombre...?- Vio como el poderoso alfa agachaba la cabeza avergonzado, moviendo su cola nervioso.

-Sí, me sentía atraído por ti... y cuando me di cuenta no tuve el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a la cara. Pero esa era la verdadera razón por la que venia a molestarte, Kagome me caía bien, pero contigo...- Visiblemente encogió los hombros como para quitar importancia al asunto.- Yo si entenderé que me taches de pervertido...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que Inuyasha salto a sus brazos en un férreo abrazo, al cual el lobo correspondió de buen agrado.

-Idiota,... me has echo esperar mucho.- Contemplo el hermoso rostro de la delicada chica en sus brazos. La cual se fue sonrojando, sus ojos entreabiertos y de respiración agitada, los carnosos labios entre abiertos, que resultaban sumamente apetecibles. Inconscientemente Kouga se lamió los labios, poco a poco fue acercándose a su rostro, su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, hasta por fin posar sus labios en un tierno beso, que poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en uno deseoso y placentero. Sus lenguas jugando y gemidos satisfactorios salieron de sus gargantas, mezclados con gruñidos posesivos por parte del alfa.

Kouga-... espera .. - corte besarlo, estaba tan absorto en ella noto que Inuyasha estaba Temblando nerviosismo puro.

-Tranquila, relaja te- Con ternura fue dejando besos de pluma por su rostro y párpados- Me e precipitado, iremos a tu ritmo.- _"Eres el idiota más grande del universo, dejándote llevar a si... ¡Seré gilipollas!¡Hace nada que es una mujer por supuesto que la asusta la idea!"_- Inuyasha sonrío en agradecimiento.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a la cabaña..._ - _Algo reñida salio del abrazo de su pareja .

. Sí, sera mejor... Yo también debo volver a la manada, a saber que estarán haciendo esos dos inútiles- Sonrío ante eso- Adiós- Se despidió de espaldas sin llegar a ver la raíz sobresaliente del árbol para caerse de culo durante el proceso. Inuyasha tuvo que reírse en su costa mientras él muy avergonzado salio corriendo en su característica nube de polvo.

Cuando entro en la cabaña vio que todos la acosaban a preguntas, ella solo contesto "estoy bien no a echo nada que yo no quisiera"o "No, Sango, no hay necesidad de castrarlo". Ya con sus amigos "tranquilos" y dispuestos a dormir, Inuyasha fue acostarse junto a su cachorro, sino el chico tendría pesadillas y a ella la mantenía más el echo de notar su presencia cerca.

-Oka-san

-Sí, Shippo ...

-¿Ahora voy a tener un oto-san?

-Bueno eso ya se vera..-Contesto su muy avergonzada madre.

-¿Voy a tener hermanos y hermanas?- Inuyasha se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-D- Deja eso a los adultos ¡Y ahora vete a dormir!

-Que mala eres, solo tenía curiosidad...

-Seré lo mala que quiera, además... ¿No conoces lo de "la curiosidad mata al gato"?

-De acuerdo ya me duermo...- Unos pocos instantes, y ronquidos profundos y muy adorables procedían de el kitsune.

-Hay que ver lo espabilado que eres cuando quieres.- Y con esas, su madre cayo en los brazos de Morfeo gustosamente, con una imborrable sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
